


Like A Cycle

by josh0ng



Series: Scraps of 3am [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BOOO not the best but wtv, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Jisoo is stuck in a cycle of crazy or maybe an unhealthy relationship.





	Like A Cycle

After performing, they were asked to sit in teams and Jisoo quickly climbs on to a seat beside Wonwoo. He glance around and breathe out lightly. Mingyu sits far away from him. He sighs and focuses on the mc talking--smiling and waving at his fans once in a while.   
  
It was when Jisoo decides to turn to his left--he can feel his heart shattering, his world crumbling down. But why? Mingyu is holding Jeonghan's hand neatly, tightly in his own. Jisoo stares heatly at the clasped hand and scoffs. _Of course_. What was Jisoo expecting?   
  
He turns around and listens to what Seungcheol was talking. He couldn't concentrate; his mind is spinning and his tears is threatening to fall. Any seconds now. He clears his throat forcely to remove the urge until he feel a warmth on his knee.   
  
Wonwoo's warm hand is resting on his shaking knee and Jisoo suddenly chokes on his own sobs. He looks down, tangling his feet together to control himself. Wonwoo leans closer to Jisoo.  
  
"I know you're strong. Don't look at them." He whispers and withdraws himself back while Jisoo looks up slowly and smiles at Wonwoo. "I won't." He promises and Wonwoo grins gently at him--a grin full of proudness.   
  
Jisoo walks back to the main stage with Wonwoo's arms around his waist, laughing. Wonwoo accompanies and play around with him when he was given a mission. Jisoo laughed out gleefully and he forgets about everything, focusing on Wonwoo and his antics.   
  
"You're so annoying," he giggles in Wonwoo's ears and Wonwoo playfully pushes him away while they sits back at their place. Jisoo accidentally faces Mingyu and he sees Mingyu gripping his fist tightly. He swallows and turn around.  
  
  
"Goodnight. Remember, call me if anything happens." Wonwoo reminds and Jisoo nods softly. "I will. Goodnight, Won." He bids goodbye gently and smiles, disappearing into his hotel room.  
  
Jisoo slowly steps out of the bathroom with his damp hair and casts a look to his left. Mingyu is there; lying down on his own bed, still unchanged. He was resting his clasped hands on his forehead and snickers suddenly.  
  
"So, Wonwoo huh?"   
  
Jisoo freezes and Mingyu sits up. "Why are you always going for the one that I am close with? Do you like breaking friendships, Hong Jisoo?" Mingyu questions but Jisoo doesn't answers.   
  
"So you like being like this?" Mingyu steps closer with Jisoo shrinking down. "Being the centre of attraction; a slut." He hisses. Jisoo chokes back his tears--no words come out from his mouth. He wants to protest, to scream and push Mingyu who is trapping him but his feet stays in place.   
  
Mingyu smirks. Jisoo is always so powerless but he wonders why do Jisoo try to trigger him with his unnecessary actions. "You have forgetten what happened to Seungcheol don't you?"   
  
Seungcheol and Jisoo was so close back then--like a handle on a door. They would go out to eat supper together every Saturday at the shop that's located at the end of their accomodation. However, Jisoo just stops showing up. Jisoo tried every possible way to avoid Seungcheol and it pisses him off.   
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Jisoo hears the anger laced in Seungcheol's voice. "I am not." He calmly answers and Seungcheol snickers. Jisoo is so used to this: angry confrontations.   
  
"Yeah? Then why didn't you showed up for the past 3 Saturdays?" Yes, Seungcheol counts and he remembers. "I have a schedule. I thought you knew; I mean don't you always lurk about me?" Jisoo raises his eyebrows and Seungcheol keeps quiet.   
  
"I stopped because I trust you as a friend but I guess not." Jisoo swallows his guilt--chucking it down his gut. "Well, you shouldn't have trusted me." And Jisoo walks away. Seungcheol thought he was the handle to the door but he guess handles do break afterall.   
  
  
"You can't recall?" Mingyu asks and Jisoo snaps back to reality. "Of course I remember. You threatened to tell the public that I am in a relationship" Jisoo grits his teeth. When you're an idol, relationship is a taboo; it's a sin.  
  
"Then why are you jumping onto another man now? Am I not enough or what?" Mingyu wonders why Jisoo chuckles instead.

"So you can go to and fro with others but I can't be friends with one? You're so selfish." Jisoo stabs his finger in Mingyu chest. He feels brave suddenly. "I'm selfish? Then what about you? Why do you go to other man without thinking about my feelings?" Mingyu blames Jisoo.   
  
"Feelings? Mingyu, you have no feelings." Jisoo states and Mingyu wrestles him to bed. "I do have feelings and now I am feeling angry!" He pulls the string to Jisoo's robe and attacks his neck. "Let go of me!" Jisoo struggles, pushing Mingyu's broad shoulders away.   
  
"Mingyu, stop--"   
  
"No! You are mine and only mine! And I am going to show it to the world." Mingyu promises and spreads Jisoo's thighs apart. Jisoo sobs when he was penetrated in his unprepared hole. He is right; Mingyu has no feelings. If he was to have some, he would feel bad doing this; have remorse for forcing himself onto Jisoo.   
  
"You are a monster that I don't want to associate with anymore." Jisoo cries softly as Mingyu grunts by his ears.   
  
Jisoo wonders why can't he leave Mingyu eventhough he was always treated like this? He wonders why does he stay with a monster that has no compassion? But Jisoo wonders if the reason he stays because of the pity he has for Mingyu?  
  
Jisoo just can't find himself to leave Mingyu and this cycle has been going around and around.   
  
Jisoo triggers and Mingyu gets triggered. Jisoo cries while Mingyu penetrates him again and again. Jisoo pleads but Mingyu threatens. Maybe the string that keeps them physically and mentally together is too strong for Jisoo to snap it in half.

**Author's Note:**

> LAST FANFIC FOR A LONG TIME BCS MY SCH IS STARTING. A parting gift I guess HAHA


End file.
